God Blessed The Broken Road
by Bookreader2010
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and found your entire life and had changed and that your old life had never existed, but you were the only one who could still remember everything? would you keep going on or would you fight back for it?
1. Chapter 1

" _I sat out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road." _Carlos began to sing as he walked out on to the roof of the Palmwoods Hotel. It had been a long day of rehearsing for the big concert that was coming up and Carlos just needed to get away from it all and relax and clear his mind.

"_But I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_ Carlos loved to sing this song all the time to his girlfriend Stephanie before the car accident. Now it had been 6 yrs since that very day since the tragic event and all he had was his 6 yr old son, Stephen.

"_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true." _Carlos sat on the roof and sung his heart to the sky because he knew that she was listening to him.

"_That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you." _Carlos sang not paying any attention as his son walked up behind him.

"Hey daddy are you ok?" Stephen asked him as he gave his dad a hug.

"Yea I'm fine . Just need some air is all." He said as he picked up his son and sat him in his lap. " So did you have a good day at school today."

"Yes daddy, I did." Stephen began to tell his daddy all about his first day of school and the friends he had made and all the game they had played.

"Well I am glad to hear that you had a good day. Now are you ready to go see your uncles for your birthday?"

"Yes can we daddy? I want to go see Uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan, and Uncle James." He said as he jumped out of his daddy's lap.

"Alright go on back to the apartment and get ready ok. I will be there in an moment." Carlos said to his son and just like that Stephen ran off to the apartment.

"Be careful going down those stairs." Carlos yelled after him.

"I will daddy." Stephen yelled back.

Carlos looked back up to the sky " I really wish you were here Stephanie, he is growing up to look more and more like you. I love you Stephanie." He said as he walked back through the doors and back down to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the ultra late update i have had a lot of things happen since the last onem but i will try to update more. plz R&R.**

When he walked back in he saw his son laying down on the ground playing with his toys.

"You already together son?" Carlos asked.

"Yes daddy. Just waiting on you." Stephen replied.

"Ok, just give me a moment to freshen up and we can go" Carlos said.

A few moments later, Carlos and Stephen was out the door and in the lobby. When they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Aunt Camille!" Stephen screamed as he ran up to her and jumped up to give her a hug.

"Hey there Kiddo. How are you?" Camille asked.

"I'm doing good. Did you bring me anything?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen now you know better" Carlos said as he walked up to them.

"Its fine Carlos. I mean it is the boy's birthday after all and yes I did bring you something."Camille said. She then placed Stephen down and reached into her bag and pulled out a box wrapped in Spider-man paper. Tearing into it Stephen found an Ipod Touch.

"Awsome Aunt Camille. How did you know I wanted one?" Stephen asked as he hugged her.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me and I put some songs that your dad has done and some shows that I have done on there too" Aunt Camille said. Stephen then took off to listen to his new Ipod.

Camille then stood up and looked at Carlos and said "Here is a flash drive of all them so you can download them to your computer for him."

"Thanks Camille. I really appreciate it." Carlos said and pulled her into a hug.

"So how are you doing, everything ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'm doing good. Have a big concert coming up and Gustavo has been working me like crazy, but he gave me the rest of today and tomorrow off. So i can spend some time with Stephen and you guys." He replied.

"So is he still mean as ever?" She asked.

"Actually no. ever since him and kelly got married. She has taught him how to more patient and nice. Sometimes its even scary." Carlos and Camille both started laughing.

"Well hey are you going to come to Stephen's party?" Carlos asked.

"Yea i just have to pick up Logan and the kids real quick. Are we still meeting at Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Yea just call me when you get there. So i can show you where we are ok?"

"Ok"

Carlos turned around to look for Stephen and found him over at the pool area showing all his friends his new present. Carlos couldn't help, but smile seeing his son happy and having fun.

"Hey Stephen we're about to go ok?"

"Ok daddy!"

"So we will meet you there ok Camille?" Carlos asked.

"OK" she replied.

Carlos hugged Camille one more time and both him and Stephen left.

While in the car, Carlos looked over and saw his son over in the passenger seat listening to his Ipod.

"Hey Stephen, do you mind if i see what songs she put on there?" He asked.

"Sure dad." Stephen replied. He then took off his headphones and handed it over to his dad.

Looking through the songs, Carlos noticed tha alot of them were songs from when he was in Big Time Rush. "I can't believe she found them all." Carlos said thinking out loud.

"Found all of what dad?" Stephen asked looking at his curiously.

"When I was younger, your uncles and I used to be in a band together called Big Time Rush." Carlos replied.

"Really?"

"Yea we were in the band together til a year before you were born."

"What made you guys decide to split up?"

"Well we loved being in the band, but we all had things that we wanted to. Like Uncle Logan wanted to be a doctor, Uncle Kendall wanted to go back to playing hockey, and Uncle James wanted to do more acting and modeling."

"And what about you dad? What were you wanting to do?"

"Well that was about the time that I met your mom and we were seeing alot of each other and she used to always love to hear me sing. so i decided to stay in the singing career because it was the only thing i was really good at doing and I loved it."

Finally pulling to Chuck E. Cheese. Carlos looked over and saw Stephen's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"What are we doing here dad?" Stephen asked.

"Well this is where we are going to have your party?"

"Really daddy!"

"Yes really"

"Oh thank you daddy" He said as he leaned over and hugged his dad.

"Your Welcome Stephen." Carlos said as he hugged him back.


End file.
